pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
2012 Kids' Choice Awards
| runtime = 90 minutes (8-9:30 p.m. ET/PT) | previous = 2011 | main = | next = 2013 }} and Jefferson Boulevard, in Los Angeles]] Nickelodeon's 25th Annual Kids' Choice Awards were held on March 31, 2012, at 8 p.m. ET in Los Angeles, California, in the United States, where the winners received an orange-colored blimp trophy. Big Help Award winner Taylor Swift received a special silver-colored blimp from First Lady Michelle Obama. The complete list of nominees for the 2012 Kids' Choice Awards was released on January 11, 2012, leading up to the release of Men in Black 3 on May 25, 2012. The event was hosted by MIB 3 star Will Smith, who with ten KCA blimps has won the most awards in previous telecasts. A record-breaking 223 million votes for favorites in 20 categories were cast during this year's voting period, up 11% over last year's votes. The rating was 6.162 million viewers, leading all cable programs for the week ending April 1, 2012. Presenters, performers, and stunts Host * Will Smith *Zach Sang, Jeff Sutphen and Daniella Monet - Pre-show Hosts Creepy Voice * Cee Lo Green Presenters * Halle Berry * Chris Colfer * Miranda Cosgrove * Robert Downey, Jr. * Zac Efron * Andrew Garfield * Jada Pinkett Smith * Josh Hutcherson * Jaden Smith * Keke Palmer * Nolan Gould * Ariel Winter * Heidi Klum * Ludacris * Jennette McCurdy * Cody Simpson * Sarah Hyland * Nicki Minaj * Michelle Obama * Chris Rock * Emma Stone * Willow Smith * Lucas Cruikshank * Reinaldo Zavarce Performers * Katy Perry - "Part of Me" * One Direction - "What Makes You Beautiful" Pre-show *Before the ceremonies and on the "Orange Carpet", Keke Palmer and Max Schneider performed "Me and You Against the World" from their upcoming movie Rags. Announcer * Tom Kenny Special appearances * Justin Bieber * Cee Lo Green Categories All of the nominations were released on February 16, 2012. Winners are highlighted in Bold text. Television Favorite TV Show *''Good Luck Charlie'' *''iCarly'' *'Victorious' (Winner, breaking iCarly's streak')' *''Wizards of Waverly Place'' Favorite TV Actor * Tim Allen as Mike Baxter for Last Man Standing * Ty Burrell as Phil Dunphy for Modern Family * Alex Heartman as Jayden for Power Rangers Samurai *'Jake Short' as Fletcher Quimby for A.N.T. Farm (Winner) Favorite TV Actress * Miranda Cosgrove as Carly Shay for iCarly *'Selena Gomez' as Alex Russo for Wizards of Waverly Place (Winner, 4th time in a row')' * Victoria Justice as Tori Vega for Victorious * Bridgit Mendler as Teddy Duncan for Good Luck Charlie Favorite TV Sidekick * Nathan Kress as Freddie Benson for iCarly *'Jennette McCurdy' as Sam Puckett for iCarly (Winner, 2nd time in a row')' * Jennifer Stone as Harper Finkle for Wizards of Waverly Place * Jerry Trainor as Spencer Shay for iCarly Favorite Reality Show *''American Idol'' *''America's Funniest Home Videos'' *''America's Got Talent'' *''Wipeout'' (Winner) Favorite Cartoon *''Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness'' *''Phineas and Ferb'' *''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' (Winner, 4th time in a row; 9th overall')' Film Favorite Movie *''Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked'' (Winner) *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2'' *''The Muppets'' *''The Smurfs'' *''Thor'' Favorite Movie Actor * Jim Carrey as Thomas "Tom" Popper Jr. for Mr. Popper's Penguins * Johnny Depp as Jack Sparrow for Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides * Daniel Radcliffe as Harry Potter for Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2 *'Adam Sandler' as Jack Sadelstein/Jill Sadelstein for Jack and Jill (Winner) Favorite Movie Actress * Amy Adams as Mary for The Muppets *'Kristen Stewart' as Bella Swan for The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn - Part 1 (Winner) * Sofia Vergara as Odile for The Smurfs * Emma Watson as Hermione Granger for Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2 Favorite Animated Movie *''Cars 2'' *''Kung Fu Panda 2'' *''Puss in Boots'' (Winner) *''Rio'' Favorite Voice From an Animated Movie * Antonio Banderas as Puss in Boots for Puss in Boots * Jack Black as Po for Kung Fu Panda 2 * Johnny Depp as Rango for Rango *'Katy Perry' as Smurfette for The Smurfs (Winner) Music Favorite Male Singer *'Justin Bieber' (Winner 2nd time in a row) * Toby Keith * Bruno Mars * Usher Favorite Female Singer * Lady Gaga *'Selena Gomez' (Winner) * Katy Perry * Taylor Swift Favorite Music Group *'Big Time Rush' (Winner) * The Black Eyed Peas * Lady Antebellum * LMFAO Favorite Song *"Born This Way" by Lady Gaga *"Firework" by Katy Perry *''"Party Rock Anthem"'' by LMFAO (Winner) *"Sparks Fly" by Taylor Swift Sports Favorite Male Athlete * Derek Jeter * Michael Phelps *'Tim Tebow' (Winner) * Shaun White Favorite Female Athlete * Kelly Clark *'Danica Patrick' (Winner) * Serena Williams * Venus Williams Other categories Big Help Award *'Taylor Swift' Favorite Book Series *'Diary of a Wimpy Kid' (Winner) * Harry Potter series * Hunger Games series * Twilight series Favorite Video Game *''Just Dance 3'' (Winner) *''Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Mario Kart 7'' *''Super Mario Galaxy'' Favorite Buttkicker * Jessica Alba * Tom Cruise * Kelly Kelly *'Taylor Lautner' (Winner) Events within the show Slime stunts *Slime Wrestling Championship – The Big Show defeated The MizKids' Choice Awards 2012: Slime Wrestling Championship, Nick.com, March 2012 Slimed celebrities In a pre-show promo, Smith slimed Victoria Justice, Daniel Radcliffe, and Shaun White; Will Smith engaged in a slime fight with Cameron Diaz. In a special during the show music video, Big Time Rush was slimed during the video in the audience.KCA 2012: Celebrity Slime Targets, March 2012 During the show: * Halle Berry – After being accused of being the "Creepy Voice", she sat down in what Will Smith called the "best seat in the house ... perfect seat". Afterwards she was slimed when a person behind her dumped a bucket of it on her. * Chris Colfer – During the presentation of favorite TV actress, the special "Exploding Blimp" was placed in front of Chris Colfer and Heidi Klum; then the blimp went off covering the Glee star in slime; Heidi was lightly slimed. * Heidi Klum – During the unveiling of favorite TV actress, Heidi was lightly slimed when Chris Colfer was drenched in a torrent of slime. * Taylor Lautner – After winning a push-up contest against Will Smith, his special reward was a hose-down of green slime. * Justin Bieber – At center stage, Will Smith asked him who "the secret celebrity who wants to be slimed," and told him "It's you!"; afterwards big jets of slime shot at the two celebrities and covered them in green goo. * Will Smith – Even though he was slimed during a promo of the 2012 KCAs; at the end of the show, Will too was slimed while trying to hide behind Bieber. * The Miz – At the end of the special slime championship, The Miz lost to The Big Show and was thrown over the edge of the ring and into a pool of slime. * The Big Show – After beating The Miz, The Big Show and Jeff Sutphen had a hose-down of green slime; afterwards he slipped on the slime and fell down. * Jeff Sutphen – After presenting The Big Show with his special KCA belt, he and The Big Show were hosed down in a torrent of green slime. * Santino Marella - Santino was the referee and announcer for the slime championship. After The Big Show had won against The Miz, he jumped into the pool of slime that The Miz had been thrown in. International distribution Regional Awards Favourite Asian Act * Agnes Monica (Indonesia) * Charice (The Philippines) (Winner)Winners, Nick-Asia.com, April 1, 2012 * Wonder Girls (South Korea) * Yuna (Malaysia) Favorite Brazilian Artist * Julie e os Fantasmas * Manu Gavassi * NX Zero * Restart (Winner) Favorite Latin Artist * Alfonso Herrera * Danna Paola * Dulce María * Isabella Castillo (Winner) UK Categories The UK had seven unique categories this year including Favorite UK Band, Favorite UK TV Show and more. References External links * Nick.com's Official Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards website *The Nick Stars Win Big at KCA 2012! Category:Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards Kids' Choice Awards Kids' Choice Kids' Choice Awards Category:2012 in Los Angeles